


Forgive and forget

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Mundungis (Mundungus Fletcher/Sturgis Podmore) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: The cycle of life.
Relationships: Mundungus Fletcher/Sturgis Podmore
Series: Mundungis (Mundungus Fletcher/Sturgis Podmore) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140992





	Forgive and forget

Our tale begins in number 12, Grimmauld Place. Once considered a traitor to wizarding kind by defecting to the dark side via the Imperius curse, Sturgis Podmore has returned to the Order's old HQ with his boyfriend, Mundungus Fletcher who was also considered a traitor for abandoning Mad-Eye Moody during the Battle of the Seven Potters, many moons after the second wizarding war had been won. 

Mundungus muttered, "Why are we here?"

Sturgis told him, "Forgiving yourself is one of the hardest things for us humans to do, but it's time to forgive and forget."

Mundungus scowled. "It was all my fault he died though as I was the coward who was too scared to face his attacker."

Sturgis sighed. "You could have died too, Dung."

Mundungus frowned slightly. "I could never just forgive myself for Mad-Eye's death or forget it ever happened. It has shaped me into the man standing before you today."

Sturgis nodded and said, "I'll be here for you."


End file.
